Cortex Twinsanity
by Goldguy0710
Summary: Things have been going great since Cortex, N. Gin and Nina joined the Bandicoots. But when they think everything is going well, Uka Uka has changed the timeline causing a huge dissaster! Can Cortex fix the timeline and go back to his normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**Cortex Twinsanity**

Chapter 1

Lots of stuff has changed after the events of Bandicoot 0.9, Cortex has placed his Iceberg Lab on N. Sanity Island near the mountain, Coco, N. Gin and Cortex made some huge adjustments to it. All the "N"-sign were replaced by signs with a metal Wumpa on it, the new logo of the team. Also the Platforms were improved to bigger and safer ones. Cortex and Coco did a lot of experiments in there, they had a lot of fun with it.

Crunch and Crash were training a bit, Crash didn't really want to, but Aku Aku wanted that he trained for when Uka Uka may returned. Nina and Mitch were enjoying themself on the beach, they spent a lot of time together. Cortex wasn't worry they had something, Mitch was a nice guy to him and he wouldn't mind it to have him in the family, in one way he was already family to him.

"Can I please stop with the training today?" asked Crash, he was exhausted. "No Crash," said Aku Aku," you have to train a bit more today." Mitch and Nina saw this happen, Crash was so exhausted, he was about to faint. "Euhm, I'm going to help Crash for a second." said Mitch. Nina nodded, Mitch went to Crash and Aku Aku. Mitch said:"C'mon Aku Aku, can't he just stop already and do a bit more tomorrow?" Aku Aku looked at Crash," Well..." he started," Ok then." Crash felt on the ground and relaxed, Aku Aku went away to see what Cortex, N. Gin and Coco were busy. "Thanks for helping Mitch." said Crash. "No problem, brother." replied Mitch. In the lab were Cortex and N. Gin busy on a machine, Coco was programming it on her laptop. Aku Aku came in, "I see the new warp-room is going well." he said. "Indeed." said Coco," It's almost ready, just a few little adjustments and it will be ready to go!" "Great!" said Aku Aku happy. It was getting late and everybody went to bed. Mitch was still on the beach, looking at the big, beautiful moon. He still couldn't believe he ended up here, finding out he was Crash's brother. Cortex saw Mitch sitting outside and went to him. "Hey, what's the problem?" asked Cortex. "Nothing," said Mitch happy," I love it here, getting here was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Cortex smiled at him. "But how did I get here?" asked Mitch, Cortex had no idea. "I really don't know Mitch." "Well," said Mitch," it's not a problem. I don't really care but it's just weird. So, do you like it now you live together with the Bandicoots?" asked Mitch. Cortex responded:" I do! It's the best thing that I could do, I actually have to thank you." "Why?" asked Mitch. Cortex replied: "If you did stranded here, I would be sure this would never happen." "Cortex," started Mitch," if you never 'failed' on me and Crash this wouldn't happen too. We all make differences in this world." They smiled. "Let's go sleep." Said Mitch, Cortex nodded and they went inside.

* * *

><p>Uka Uka was furious, he couldn't believe he was tricked by a teenager and by Cortex. Uka Uka went with N. Tropy to the old Time Twister. "But Uka Uka," started N. Tropy," are you sure this is safe? It could cause big changes, even disasters!"<br>"I don't care!" roared Uka Uka, they will pay for tricking me! This time they will feel my wrath!" N. Tropy started the Time Twister, "Wich day would you like to travel back at?" he asked scared. "October 1st 2004." answered Uka Uka coldly. N. Tropy was in shock," But Uka Uka, that was when The Evil Twins tried to destroy the world!" N. Tropy programmed the computer on 1st October 2004, creating a big time-sphere "I know," said Uka Uka angry," and that is exactly where my plan starts..." Uka Uka started to laugh evilly and went inside the Time Sphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was morning, Cortex was still sleeping. He noticed after a while he wasn't in his bed anymore, but on the hard cold floor. He slowly waked up. He was shocked, he wasn't in his anymore, but in a jail!

"Huh!?" said Cortex confused," What is this!?" He stood up and looked in the hallway, there were more jails but the other prisoners weren't here. "What is going on!?" roared Cortex. A big metal robot arrived at Cortex' jail, he looked like an ant, only more advanced and bigger. "So Cortex waked up too huh?" said the robot," Get out of your jail! It's playtime."

Cortex was confused, was he dreaming? The robot opened the jail and grabbed Cortex so he couldn't escape. They walked through the empty hallways of the jail, Cortex knew something was wrong here, it was all too real to be a dream.

"Where are you bringing me?" asked Cortex calm to the robot. The robot responded:"To my 2 masters, The Evil Twins." Cortex was in shock, "Who!?"It couldn't be them again! They were burned. Something was very wrong. They went to a big metal door, with The Evil Twins logo. The door went slowly open, it was a gate to the yard of the prison.

"Oh no..." said Cortex when he saw the yard, they were on N. Sanity Island! The skull rock was full made of metal and machinery, the sky was dark and creepy. All the trees and plants were dead too. Cortex and the robot went through the garden, Cortex looked around seeing much prisoners. But then he saw recognisable faces between then, he was surprised. The Bandicoots were here too! He wanted to ask what is going on but the robot forced him to go further. They entered another long hallway, Cortex didn't know how The Evil Twins were back, but he had to wait for it. They arrived at the last door, opening the throne-room of the Twins. The door opened, The Evil Twins waited on him.

"Well, well, well..." started Victor, " Isn't that long ago again?" Cortex freed himself of the robot," How did you 2 survived again!?" roared Cortex. "Oh, but we never died!" said Moritz, "In fact, you never fought against us!" "What!?" asked Cortex confused. "It's right" said Uka Uka, he came from behind The Evil Twins to Cortex. "Uka Uka! What is going on!?" Asked Cortex angry. Uka Uka responded with an evil laugh:" You never teamed up with Crash, you never fought The Evil Twins, that happened." Cortex was confused. "He caused you and Crash to never team up!" yelled Moritz. Everybody started to laugh. Cortex was furious, "I shall..." "Oh no... not again!" said Moritz bored. Cortex started to speak as fast as possible:" I shall take my revenge! Do you think you won now? I will team up with Crash once again and defeat you 2. Wrath is sure! This is not over! And..." Cortex was tired. "Yeah yeah," said Victor," we know it, blablabla. You can't team up with him!" "And why not?" asked Cortex. "Everybody that was here when you teamed up with Crash for the first time, don't remember anything what happened!" said Uka Uka, he started to laugh evilly.

Cortex was shocked, the robot catched him again and brought him to the yard of the prison. He saw the Bandicoots, they were looking mad at him. He knew they wouldn't remember anything, so he couldn't ask them for help. On the other side of the jard were N. Gin and Nina, but they weren't very happy to see him too. He couldn't ask anybody here for help. Was it over? Were they defeated once and for all?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days went over as Cortex was still stuck in the prison of The Twins, everybody forgot all the stuff that happened after Twinsanity. Cortex had to clean the kitchen, he was exhausted when he finished.

He had some free time in the yard now, he sat in a corner of the yard. He was trying to make a plan to escape, but he had no idea how. The Bandicoots were on the other side of the yard, talking with each other. Nina and did the same. Cortex was feeling lonely, he almost started crying as he remembered all the great things Cortex and Crash had done. They had to team up to defeat the Twins, they had to go to the Academy of Evil in order to let Nina repair the Psycontrol. He had to team up once again to defeat the Twins a second time and Crash saved him several times. They had to team up against Evil Cortex where he finally could tell Crash the truth. And when Mitch and he searched for the brother of Crash, however he was Crash' brother.

That was when Cortex got an idea:" Wait a second," said Cortex to himself," Uka Uka said: Everybody that was here when you teamed up with Crash for the first time, don't remember anything what happened, Mitch wasn't here the first time I teamed up with Crash! I must find him!" He went out of his chair," But how do I escape here?"

When a guard came, Cortex did like he was doing nothing, the Ant opened a door to the storage room, where all the stuff of the prisoners was. Cortex saw his hover board. "I must get my hover board!" he said, he slowly went to the door. He suddenly felt somebody was behind him, he turned around and saw it were Coco and Crunch, " Phew," he said, " I thought you were one of the Ants." "What do you think you are gonna do?" asked Crunch angry. Cortex replied a bit scared as the Bandicoots looked mad:" I'm going to try to escape, please let me get my hover board." "Why should we?" asked Coco. Cortex answered:" I could tell but you won't believe me at all..." "Just tell it!" said Crunch. "Ok, ok... Here is the story:" said Cortex, he started to speak very quick:" I teamed up with Crash to defeat The Twins and we won but we forgot to destroy the Vice-Versa Reversa Devices causing the Twins to survive so we had to team up again, we destroyed the Vice-Versa, it was on Cortex Island. So then we went back to my lab and Crash and I stranded on the 13th Dimension that was almost destroyed, we had to go through all the dimensions to get at the 10th dimension to defeat the Twins again. We killed them over there and went back to our dimension. Then I turned good cuz i saw that Crash wasn't a failure and that caused my 10th dimension counterpart to turn evil. When i wanted to tell Crash that I didn't want to be his enemy, we were sucked into the 10th dimension and had to team up again to defeat Evil Crash an Evil Cortex. And then I told Crash the truth and kept it as a secret. Then Mitch, a teenager stranded on Island and felt in one of Uka Uka traps and was teleported to my castle, where I freed him and we went searching for Crash's brother however he was your brother and then Uka Uka found out our secret and now he caused that we never teamed up and now we are here." The Bandicoots were in total shock, "I don't believe it!" said Crunch. "Please, help me escaping."said Cortex," I will get help." Coco responded:" Ok... Go..." "Coco!?" asked Crunch angry. "He is our only hope on this moment, however I don't like it." said Coco. Cortex took his hover board, putted his lab coat on and flew out of the prison, "Thank you!" screamed Cortex as he left. "You're insane!" screamed Crunch back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cortex finally escaped the prison, flying away of the Wumpa Islands in order to find Mitch, he knew where he had to search. He looked at the world, it became a hell, everywhere was war. Cities were destroyed, Ants controlled everybody. After a while Cortex arrived at Mitch's house, he ringed the bell. The door went open and Mitch's mother stood there, "Good day, can I help you?" she asked. "Uh yes, " said Cortex," is Mitch home?" "No, he is on school, why?" asked the mom. "I know enough." said Cortex as he took he hover board and went to search for a school. Mitch mother saw him flying away and fainted. "MOM!" screamed a girl voice, "I WANT A CANDY!" It was Mitch's little sister. Mitch's mom waked up and went inside like nothing happened.

On school, Mitch was sitting there as a teenager, sleeping in the classroom. As the teacher was away, everybody went talking. "So Mr. Bandicoot, how is it going with Crash?" joked a guy from the class to Mitch, Mitch tried to ignore it. "Yeah!" started another one," And has Cortex a new evil plan?" joked the other one. "Just stop!" said Mitch. "What do you think then? That Cortex just flies in here to get you out of here?" Joked the first one," It's just a game!"screamed the boy "No it's not!" screamed Mitch back. "Yeah right." said the boy, On that moment, Mitch lost his trust that they would come. "Are you gonna cry now?" joked another person. On that moment, something flew through a big window inside, it was Cortex! "Cortex!" said Mitch happy. "Phew, I found you." said Cortex happy, the other students were in shock. "But, but..." said the boy. "Just you be quite!" said Mitch," Let's go Cortex, I'm sick of them." Mitch jumped on the back of Cortex' hover board and they flew away. When the teacher came back he almost got an heart attack,"What on earth happened here!?" The other student were still in shock too.

Mitch and Cortex flew to a park near-by, where they landed to rest for a while. "What happened? I suddenly wake up again at my old home in my human-from." Cortex responded a bit sad:" Uka Uka caused that Crash and I never teamed up against The Twins." Mitch was in shock,"What!? That does explain a lot." Cortex nodded as he almost started crying. "I don't know what to do Mitch, everybody hates me." Mitch tried to calm Cortex down," Cortex, I don't hate you. And if they remember again what you all did the others won't hate you either, I'm sure." Cortex calming down," Thanks." he said. "No problem, but now we must face the Twins!" Cortex nodded," But first we need to destroy the Vice-Versa, I don't want to make that mistake again!" So they went back on Cortex' hover board and went to Cortex Island. Mitch saw in the distance N. Sanity Island, he was shocked," Is that..." "Yup," responded Cortex,"But we need to destroy the Vice-Versa before we can save them." They landed on Cortex' Island, Cortex wanted to enter Cortex' Power when Mitch stopped him, "Wait," said Mitch," I have a better idea." Mitch and Cortex went back on the hover board, this time Mitch controlled the hover board. He flew up the castle. "Mitch, what are you going to do?" asked Cortex a bit scared. "I'm taking a shortcut, Protect yourself!" Mitch flew into a window getting into the hallway to get at the Vice-Versa. They felt on the ground and got headache. "Ouch," said Cortex," Well, we are there much quicker indeed!" Cortex started to laugh, Mitch started to laugh too. "Now let's destroy this thing!" said Mtch happy. They entered the vice-versa, Cortex remembered this place. "We first need to destroy the generators before we can destroy the vice-versa." explained Cortex. Mitch looked around, "Cortex?"asked Mitch," Do you think if we let everybody remember again what happened the world will turn back to normal?" "How do you mean?" asked Cortex. Mitch replied:" As in: everything that The Twins did the years after you normally defeated them, will disappear." "I think so..." said Cortex. "Great!" said Mitch," then I don't need to worry." About what?" asked Cortex. " About this." Mitch pushed a button saying self-destruction and an alarm went off. "10 seconds before self-destruction..." "To the hover board! Quickly!" screamed Mitch. They ran back to the hover board.

"5, 4, 3" Mitch and Cortex arrived at the hover board and jumped on it.

"2" Cortex flies through the hallway.

"1" They fly through a window outside. When they looked behind them, they saw Cortex Castle exploding. Cortex had difficulties with not crying, he knew Mitch didn't do it to destroy his castle. Mitch tried to calm Cortex down, when Cortex was calmed, he looked at Island behind him. He hoped that his family was still ok...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mitch and Cortex destroyed the vice-versa together with Cortex' Castle, they were going to N. Sanity Island to save the Bandicoots, Nina and N. Gin. They didn't knew how they would react to them, but they didn't matter. They landed at the beach and start making a plan to get them out. The entrance was too good secured to pass through, Mitch suddenly recognise the beach. "No way! This is the beach at our home!" said Mitch. He looked around, he saw that the bay where Crash fought Cortex was inside the yard. That was when he got an idea.

The Bandicoots were in their jails, sleeping. Crash was the only one that wasn't sleeping yet, he hoped to get out of the prison one day. Cortex said he would get help, but he didn't trust him. He hoped to get his old live back, or eat at least one more time a Wumpa, he didn't have one for 10 years now. Suddenly an Ant came to him, Crash was a bit worried he would punish him.

"Don't worry," said the Ant with a normal, male voice," I'm here to get you out." Crash was really happy to hear that, the Ant took his head off to show Crash who he was. It was Mitch, Crash didn't knew him anymore. Mitch knew it was not Crash's fault, so he just introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Mitch." Crash did know that name, when Cortex explained everything, he said that name. Crash was a bit surprised, was Cortex' story real? "C'mon, we must get out of here!" said Mitch, he opened the jail of Crash. Mitch looked around to find Coco, Crunch, Nina and N. Gin. He opened the jails of Crunch and Coco, Crash went into the jails to wake them up. Mitch was meanwhile at the jail of Nina, he opened the jail and she waked up," Huh? Who are you?" asked was heart-broken to hear that, but he tried to stay calm," I'm Mitch, I'm here to save you." Nina was happy to get out of the prison, Mitch opened the jail of N. Gin too. N. Gin, Mitch and Nina went back to the Bandicoots.

Mitch knew this would lead to a big chaos, but it was his only choice. "Why did you save the Bandicoots!?" asked N. Gin angry. "Ow, we are happy to see you too!" said Coco angry. "Stop it! Both of you!" said Mitch angry," We have no time for this!" They all nodded. They went into the yard, where the second chaos would happen because Cortex was here. "Oh, so you did come back?" Asked Coco surprised. "Of course I did!" Mitch was a bit surprised," Well, this conversation went easier as I expected." He looked at Crash, when he realized something, "Oh my, how could we forget that!" said Mitch. "What?" asked Cortex. "Coco never made the Multi-Laser so Crash could never talk!" "Wait," said Coco," Is that possible then?" "It is," said Cortex, he took out his plasma gun and changed the mode to talk, he shot Crash and Crunch became angry," Cortex!" "Sssssh! "said Cortex," Don't worry." Crash stood back up, "Why did you do that!?" said Crash, he was surprised, he could talk! Mitch and Cortex were happy, the others were surprised too. "I can talk!" said Crash happy. "I'm happy things are going back to normal." said Mitch," Now let's get out of here!" They entered the bay. "Great! We can't go anywhere here!" said Nina angry. "Yes we can." said Mitch. "Wait," said Coco, "What was your name?" "Mitch" said Mitch. "Aren't you then, if Cortex' story is true, Crash's brother?" asked Coco. Crash looked at Mitch, Mitch responded:" Long story but it is true, everything Cortex said is true. But then Uka Uka found out Cortex was friends with Crash and caused Cortex and Crash to never team up against them... And that caused Cortex and me to lose everything we got..." Mitch and Cortex tried to not cry, "Crash? Can you please belly flop in the middle of the arena?" asked Cortex. Crash didn't trust it. "Please Crash, trust us. We know what we are doing." Crash didn't knew if he had to trust them, but it was their only hope. He slammed the middle of the arena causing the who floor to collapse into a cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was dark, everybody had headache. They felt into a cave, For Cortex a well-known cave. Crash wasn't happy with it.

"Great!" said Crash," Now we are in a cave!" Crash started to fight Cortex causing them to fall into a hole. "Oooh... The memories..." said Mitch. "Wait," said Crunch," you knew this would happen?" Mitch responded:" Like I said, Cortex didn't lie. I can't say it more times." "But if you are really Crash's brother, why aren't you a bandicoot then?" asked Coco. Mitch replied:"Because you never defeated The Twins, I never stranded here... Please don't let me remember what I lost... C'mon, we must follow them!" They nodded and followed Crash and Cortex.

Crash and Cortex were still rolling down their way through the caves, they felt into a hole and stopped fighting when they saw a power crystal. "Well, well," said Cortex," A Power Crystal." Cortex hoped that Crash would remember that he said that, but it didn't help. "Whooo, now let's get out of here!" said Crash. "Hey! Wait on us!" screamed Crunch, he ran to them together with Coco, Mitch, Nina and N. Gin. Mitch went to Cortex, "So, did it help?" he asked, "It didn't" responded Cortex. They were a bit disappointed, but they had to continue. "Follow me, I know how to get out of here." As they left the cave, they arrived at the barn of Farmer Ernest. Cortex remembered that he shot him to retrieve the Power Crystal. Mitch knew this game out of his head. Suddenly The Evil Twins appeared out of a zipper. "So you all escaped?" asked Moritz sarcastic, "Too bad they still won't believe you!" Nina replied:" Wait, so they know it too!?" Victor was getting angry:" You idiot! You always help them instead of stop them! And who is that guy over there?" he pointed at Mitch. "I am Mitch" he said coldly."Aah, so you are..." said Moritz, Victor stopped him with talking before he could finish his sentence. "Stop it you idiot!" screamed Victor. They left again and the zipper disappeared. Nobody understood what the said, except Mitch and Cortex. "What do we have to do?" asked N. Gin. "We must go to the 10th Dimension!" said Cortex, "For the fourth time..." Mitch responded:" We have to go to your Iceberg Lab." Cortex nodded as they left to go the Lab.

As they arrived, they went to the psycontrol. Everything was still powered, it was pretty awkward. "Don't we normally need some power crystals?" asked Mitch. Cortex responded:" For some reason it already has power enough!" "Weird." said Mitch. "Well," started Crash," Let's go to the 10th dimension then..." As they arrived nothing changed, The Evil Twins were even waiting on them outside the Lab in their TwinBot. Cortex was confused:" Did you two power up the Psycontrol?" he asked. "Indeed," started Victor," We didn't want to wait again that long!" Mitch rolled his eyes. The Twins started to shoot on them, Mitch was hit by them.

"Is the little, pathetic human hurted?" Mitch was getting angry, very angry. It was like could explode. He lost everything he got, and now The Twins called him a little human. "I... Am... A BANDICOOT!" As he said that, a big flash of light appeared and he changed back to his Bandicoot-form. Mitch was surprised and happy. Crash looked at Mitch, shocked. "Mitch?" he started," Are you my..." "Yes" he said. Cash slowly went to Mitch, he slowly hugged him. That was when he remembered everything again: The teaming up with Cortex, The fights against The Twins, Cortex telling him the truth,... "Oh my..." Crash started," I am so sorry guys! I didn't remembered anything!" Cortex replied:" It's not your fault, I'm happy that you are back!" Crash went to Cortex and hugged him, Cortex hugged back. "Oooh, isn't that sweet!" said Moritz. "Wait," started Victor,"if Crash remembers everything again, does that means that." Suddenly the world was shaking, it was falling apart. "NOOOOO!" screamed Victor. "What's happening!?" asked Mitch. "I don't know!" replied Cortex. Suddenly the island were they were on was falling into a deep pit, everybody was screaming. And everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cortex was on the ground, he fainted. He slowly waked up. "W-what happened?" he said, he looked around. they were in a sort of black hole. Everything was black, there was clearly a floor he felt on.

"Cortex?" said a voice, it was Mitch.

"Mitch?" asked Cortex surprised," What is going on?"

"I don't know..." he answered

Suddenly Uka Uka came to them.

"Well, well, well..." he started, "Looks like you idiots did it again..."

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" said Mitch," We fixed your disaster."

Uka Uka was about to explode, the created himself a body out of the black goo that was all around the place.

"Uh ow..." said Cortex.

Uia Uka started to shoot with the black goo to them, cortex shot on Uka Uka left arm with his plasma gun, thr arm slowly disappeared.

"Cortex! You have to shoot Uka Uka-body everywhere!" said Mitch," I will keep him busy."

Cortex nodded, Mitch was fighting against Uka Uka as Cortex was shooting at him. Cortex shot the right leg and it disappeared. Then the other leg and the other arm. "Nonono..." started Uka Uka," Not again!" Cortex shot the body of Uka Uka and it disappeared together with Uka Uka.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Uka Uka.

"We won!" said Cortex happy.

They cheered, Mitch responded:" But where are we actually?"

The place was shaking again, they felt once again into the darkness.

Cortex slowly waked up again, he looked around, he was on N. Sanity Island! Everything was back to normal. "Hey Cortex!" said Crash," Come, we are going to the beach!" Cortex was confused, did he forget everything what happened? He looked around and saw Mitch on the ground behind him, he waked up Mitch. "Hey, wake up!" Mitch slowly waked up," Where are we?" Mitch looked around and that everything was back to normal. "Did we won?" asked Mitch. "I think so, apparently Crash and the others don't remember anything what happened." "Well, that is not a big problem. We have our old life back!" said Mitch happy, Cortex nodded."So, let's go to the beach!" Cortex ran to the beach, "Hey, wait for me!" screamed Mitch as he started to run after Cortex. They went to the others on the beach and having fun again like they always had. They didn't know what with Uka Uka happened, but they didn't care. They were too happy to have their old lives back to think about it.


End file.
